Konoha High School
by Black Sheep13
Summary: So, what happens when you take all of your favorite Konoha genin and put them in an American high school? Read to find out!SasukexSakura NejixTenten InoxShikamaru NarutoxHinata very little NaruxHin
1. Valentine

High School! Naruto style 

"Akimichi…Chouji?" (apologies if I have spelled it incorrectly)

"Here." Chouji grunted.

"Chips away Akimichi."

"Damn it…" He mumbled. The crinkling of the potato chip bag was heard as it was shoved under the chair of a certain chubby someone.

"Haruno…Sakura?"

"Present!" Sakura chimed happily.

"Hyuga…Hinata?"

"Here!" She said very timidly.

"Hyuga…Neji?"

"Here." He said calmly, barely above a whisper.

"Nara…Shikamaru?"

"Uh huh." He mumbled, staring out the window.

"Uchiha…Sasuke?"

"Here." He said quietly, lost in thought. Sakura and Ino looked fondly at him for a second and then returned facing front.

The teacher sighed and breathed in deeply before calling out the next name.

"Uzumaki…Naru-"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO AT YOUR PRESENCE!" He screamed, standing up and slamming his fists onto the desk, filled with pride.

"NARUTO! SIT DOWN!" Screamed both the teacher and Sakura.

"Yamanako Ino?

"Here!" She said cheerfully.

"Tenten?…Tenten?" The teacher looked around.

"Here!" She gasped running in. She slid quickly into a seat next to Neji.

"Hey." She gasped and settled into her chair.

"Nice Tenten. Alarm clock problems?" Neji opened one eye and gazed at her.

"Shh!" She elbowed him and fake smiled to the teacher.

"All right, now that everyone is here, time to start the lesson!" The teacher walked up to the front of the board and began scribbling down formulas and problems for the students to solve.

Chouji scrunched up his face. "I hate math I'm hungry." He looked under his chair at the bag of chips, wishing for the period to end so he could go to lunch.

Shikamaru mumbled something along the lines of "troublesome" and scribbled down the formulas on a ripped sheet of paper. Sasuke finished the last problem and sat there waiting, like Neji and Hinata. Ino and Sakura were doodling pictures of themselves with Sasuke.

"WHAT IS THIS CRAP!" Screamed Naruto. He stood up and raised his hand. "Teacher this makes no freakin sense! Let's have recess!"

'Typical idiot.' Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji thought.

Tenten just stared out at the window, wishing for some fresh air.

"NARUTO STOP BEING SO DISRUPTIVE!" Both the teacher and Sakura screamed, this time waving rulers around to smack him with.

"Okay okay okay…" He sat down and wrote down the problems, simply staring and frowning at them.

"Um…Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"I could help you with them if you'd like.." Hinata asked nervously.

"REALLY? AWESOME!" He hugged Hinata, who turned red and passed out.

"Someone wish to escort Hyuga to the nurse?"

Tenten and Neji both raised their hands.

"I'll go."

"All right…then both of you can go." The teacher nodded. Neji held up Hinata piggyback style while Tenten carried a hall pass to avoid further troubles.

"Tired yet Hyuga boy?" She teased.

"Hm?"

"I said…oh forget it." She sighed.

"No really, what did you say?" Neji turned his head curiously.

"Its nothing white eyes." She stuck her tongue out.

"Wouldn't be talking tardy ass." He smirked.

"Hey!" She pushed him lightly.

"Nurse." Neji motioned with his head. The clicking of high heels was heard as the nurse walked out of the office, and notice the 2 conscious teens escorting one unconscious one.

"Oh dear, Hinata passed out again didn't she?" The nurse bent over and picked up Hinata and carried her to the bed.

"Could you two stay and watch her while I go to the office for something?" The nurse scurried off as soon as the two teens nodded.

Tenten sat comfortably on the bed across from Hinata. Neji sat next to her.

"What's up Hyuga?" She smiled.

"Nothing really. Why were you late?" He looked at her.

"Hm, Mr. Genius, tell me what today is?" She poked his forehead.

"A Monday?" He tilted his head to the side. "Its just another day."

"Makes buzzer sound WRONG! It's Valentine's Day! And I just had trouble finishing the last valentine." She grinned and pulled out a valentine from her pocket.

"Here! To the great Hyuga Neji…" She rolled her eyes and handed it to him. It was a lacy red heart with two white doves painted on the bottom.

"Thanks.." He looked down at it, not knowing what to think. It was pretty surprising though. He didn't know Tenten could be so girly with this.

"Oh! Hey Neji, do you want a kiss?"

"A kiss?" Neji blushed.

"Yeah! So you want one?" Tenten pulled out of her pocket and gave him a HERSHEY'S kiss. (A/N wahahahaha evil I am!)

"Oh…"

"You were thinking a real kiss weren't you?" Tenten laughed. "Neji you can be such a baka."

"Hey I'm not the one who-" Neji never finished his sentence since Tenten had pressed her lips against his. Neji blushed madly but he didn't refuse the kiss (A/N yay!). They broke the kiss as soon as they heard the familiar clicking of the nurse's high heels coming back into the room.

"All right you two, head back to your classroom. I can take care of Hinata from here."

"Okay!" Tenten smiled and grabbed Neji's hand and pulled the dazed Hyuga out of the room.

'What …was that all about..?' Neji was still beet-red as Tenten dragged him back to class. When they reappeared in the classroom, he tried to hide his emotions, concealing them successfully and sitting down calmly as Tenten jumped back into her seat.

"How did it go?" Sasuke turned his head slightly to his pal.

"What do you mean 'how did it go?'!" He glared back.

"You seemed a bit red, Hyuga boy." Sasuke smirked and turned around to face the teacher.

"SASUKE!"

"Yes?"

"PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher screamed and threw a ruler at Naruto's head. (which..MIGHT have been aimed for Sasuke..but who knows. )

"Ow! WHAT WAS THAT FOR SENSEI!" Naruto screamed. The whole class was trying super hard not to laugh.

"Uzumaki, SIT. Uchiha, LISTEN." The teacher turned back around and continued to scribble on the board.

"Nice job dunce." Sasuke leaned over and whispered to the idiot sitting in front of him.

"Shut up pussy!" He hissed.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! OFFICE!"

"-but!"

"OFFICE, the teacher screamed, "NOW!" And finished off the screaming with her trademark ruler toss straight to the head.

(A/N I don't hate Naruto, its just he's the only one who would get in trouble)

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

The girls quickly gathered their binders and books, and chatted out of the classroom, while the guys simply walked out behind them. Except for Chouji who had already rushed out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

"So what happened Hyuga boy?" Sasuke smirked.

"Nothing." Neji simply stared ahead of him, trying to avoid Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke's eyes could read every emotion on his face.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino cooed.

"Hey." He nodded and continued walking down the hallway with Shikamaru and Neji.

"I still don't know why girls are so obsessed with you dude." Shikamaru remarked.

"Don't you see, he's Uchiha lover boy." Neji smirked evilly.

"Yeah, you're right." Shikamaru smiled.

"Oh no, don't you two-"

"Sasuke the play boy sitting in a tree-" Shikamaru started.

"Flirting with a girl," Neji mocked.

"but sounds more like 3!" (A/N sorry the song and rhyming suck) Shikamaru laughed and made kissy faces at Uchiha.

"Don't make me stuff pizza down both your pants jackasses." Sasuke mumbled.

"Short tempered idiot." Neji whispered.

"Uh huh." Shikamaru agreed.

"SHIKAMARU! SASUKE!" Tenten came running over with a brown bag. She reached down and pulled out two clear bags decorated with hearts, filled with chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you dudes get some valentines!" Tenten grinned and then ran back to the table where Sakura and Ino were sitting.

'Wonder why Tenten didn't give me a bag.' Neji pondered.

The three boys grabbed trays with pizza and slid them down to the cashier, paid and sat down with Chouji.

"Sup Akimichi." Shikamaru said.

"Hey." This was all Chouji could say, seeing as 99 percent of his mouth was filled to the brim with junk food.

"Hey, Hyuga." Sasuke poked Neji.

"What?" Neji replied.

"Wheres your lovey dovey bag from Tenten?" Sasuke asked curiously. Shikamaru nodded.

"I was wondering the same thing."

"Oh, she did give me a valentine…" Neji pulled it out of his pocket, trying not to wrinkle it. Then he realized there was something scratched onto the white painted doves at the bottom of her valentine.

"Will you be, my valentine?"


	2. Dreams and flowers

"_Oh, she did give me a valentine…" Neji pulled it out of his pocket, trying not to wrinkle it. Then he realized there was something scratched onto the white painted doves at the bottom of her valentine._

"_Will you be, my valentine?" It asked._

Neji blushed red, and as soon as this happened, Sasuke and Shikamaru snatched the lacy heart out of his hand.

"Hyuga boy has got a lover!" Sasuke and Shikamaru sang.

"Why don't you two just shut your pie holes…" Neji hissed. The two guys just looked at each other and shrugged it off.

"Sasuke?" Sakura had finally taken the courage and she walked up to the heartthrob of the school.

BURP (just imagine it in your head 10 times louder)

"Chouji…" Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all groaned.

"Sorry. I think I'll go check out the snack bar.." The "plump" teenage guy got up and left the table.

"Um…Sasuke..I…" Sakura blushed and handed him her valentine.

"…Thanks Sakura." Sasuke looked up from the valentine to see that Sakura had fainted in the cafeteria.

"Sasuke?" Sakura opened her eyes. They were on a wide grassy plain, with elegant yellow flowers dancing in harmony around them. Sasuke was smirking and eyeing Sakura. She blushed madly and looked back at him.

"Hey Sakura." He said to her. He took a step towards the blushing girl and continued to walk slowly, the suspense building up in Sakura.

"Oh…Sasuke…" She looked up at his dazzling face when he was about 2 inches from her face. Sasuke bent over and kissed her neck then whispered into her ear.

"Sakura…" His voice was faint…as if it were coming from somewhere else.

"Sakura…Sakura…?"

Sakura quickly popped open her eyes. She was staring at the bland ceiling. Sasuke bent over 2 inches from her face. His rough warm hand gently pressed against her forehead and she blushed even more.

"Sakura? You're all red. You sick or somethin'?" Sasuke asked.

"N-n-no…" Sakura choked.

"Oh okay. You were really red before." Sasuke commented. He was sitting on a small stool next to the bed Sakura was lying on. They were in the nurse's office, Sakura could tell from the faint hovering scent of disinfectant.

"…Sakura?" Sasuke looked at the disoriented teen.

"Y-y-yes Sasuke?" Sakura looked up at him.

"What were you trying to say before Akimichi burped?" He looked over curiously.

"…Nothing." She sighed and sat up. Her She unwrapped the bandage around her forehead and dropped it onto the floor. She slowly slid off the bed and stood up.

"Well, I'm sorry to be such a bother, but I think I'll be going now Sasuke." She smiled and bowed gracefully, then headed out the office.

"Wait!" Sasuke called. He ran over to Sakura. She pulled back a lock of her hair shyly and turned her head curiously at her crush.

"Um…what is it Sasuke?" She asked.

"N-nothing. I was just gonna walk you to class and all…seeing as we're in the same class and with your head injury-"

Sakura pressed her fingers against his lips.

"Its okay Sasuke. I get it."

Sasuke blushed and silently walked with Sakura to their science class.

2:59, 1 minute before the bell.

Tenten tapped her pencil impatiently.

'The sooner this ridiculous class ends, the sooner I get to walk home with Neji!' She smiled to herself. It was fun teasing him and making fun of the teachers. Strangely the two students were next-door neighbors. Tenten looked over at Neji and made a face at him. He stuck his tongue out quickly and then returned to face the teacher.

"Allright class I expect you all to do a good job on your –"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

"Score!" Tenten exclaimed as she hopped over her desk.

'Tenten is always so energetic and fun to be with.' Neji smiled.

And that smile was pure and true. For a Hyuga usually never smiles, but smirks.


	3. Snow Day

_A/N Hey guys/girls, sorry about the story. I haven't updated it as much as I would have liked to. ehehe. Anywho, I decided to make this as kawaii as I could. Focused on Neji/Tenten (my fav.) Apologies to the Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hin., Shika/Ino, etc.! So sorry!_

_SUGGESTION: I suggest you read this story with a mug of hot cocoa, or a warm blanket, or on a snow day. (Or all! who cares!)_

* * *

Fall had come to a quick and abrupt end, as winter had come like a ravenous beast, breaking school heaters and freezing our poor teenagers. Konoha High is about to have its first snow day.

Tenten grumbled in her sleep and threw the alarm clock across the room after just one ring. Unfortunately the clock continued to ring seeing as you had to press the 'off ' button.

"SHUT UP!" She slammed her fist on the 'off ' button and sat there kneeling in front of the alarm clock, groggy and cranky. Little did she know there were little white flakes bringing her magic today.

Hyuga Neji sat at the table with Hinata, having tea.

"Neji?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Hm..?" He looked up from his cup of green tea.

"Do you think we'll have a snow day today?" Hinata asked as she pulled back the curtains to reveal a thick blanket of snow covering the Hyuga household.

Sakura woke up bright and early. She walked groggily into her bathroom, closed the door and began her routine shower. She sang to herself and tried to think of a new hairstyle that would impress Sasuke.

Sasuke woke up unhappily, but nonetheless he opened his eyes to another day of school. He got dressed slowly, drowned deeply in his own thoughts.

"Hey stupid." (A/N I don't know Itachi too well so I'll pretend hes like Sesshy)

"What the hell do you want Itachi?"

Itachi walked right into his brothers room, toothbrush in his mouth.

"Nothing. I just have to tell you something."

Naruto woke up and got dressed. He ate his ramen and drank all of his unspoiled milk. After looking out the window, he screamed in excitement.

"Allright! Now sensei won't be mad at me for not doing the homework, because..NO SCHOOL!"

"Oh why does school exist?" Tenten was about to close the door to her front house (leaving for school) when she heard the phone ring. She ran inside and answered it eagerly.

"Hello?….Oh …Okay. Thanks." She set it down calmly, and then jumped up and down screaming.

"NO SCHOOL! NO SCHOOL!" She ran over and kissed the window.

"THANK YOU!" Tenten threw her backpack across the kitchen and then pulled on a blue winter coat and scarf and skipped outside.

Sakura had finished blow-drying her hair when she heard her mom.

"SAKURA, HONEY THERES NO SCHOOL TODAY!"

Sakura looked at the mirror and screamed.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! I SPENT AN HOUR ON MY HAIR!…" Then she suddenly realized no school was 100 times better than actually going to school with cool hair. She ran back to her room and got dressed to go outside. It was time to visit Tenten.

Naruto looked out the window to see Sasuke shoveling the sidewalk, while Itachi got into his car and drove away. Naruto ignored Itachi and then pressed his face against the window.

"Look at Sasuke…all vulnerable. Heheh. I'll just go out and nail him in the face with a snowball…" Naruto slipped over to his closet and got dressed.

DING DONG

Hinata was folding the laundry and too busy to answer the door. Neji stood up and opened the door, only to be greeted with an ice ball to the face.

"TENTEN!" He shouted and wiped the ice off his face. Ignoring the cold, he chased Tenten around the snow-coated yard.

"I got you good!" Tenten laughed harder and harder. She eventually stopped and bent over to catch her breath, which was a big mistake. Neji came up behind her and tackled her into the white frost. He was lying on top of her back, breathing hard.

"Got…you…Tenten…" He smirked.

"AaaAAAAAHH!" Tenten screamed and banged her fists into the icy ground.

"NOT FAIR!" She whined as Neji sat on her back and looked around the neighborhood.

"Heeeeeyyy! TENTEN!" Sakura shouted and ran over to the defeated girl.

"Sakura…a little help?" Tenten groaned.

"Sure." She smiled sweetly for a second, then screamed violently and pushed Neji off Tenten. Hyuga did not fall; he was able to avoid falling into the snow. That is, until Tenten tackled him into the snow.

"I got you!" She laughed. The two continued to wrestle in the snow. Sakura just watched and laughed occasionally.

The orange figure crawled quietly out the front door of his house. A certain Uchiha Sasuke was shoveling the snow across the street. The orange clad boy hid behind a bush, prepared a snowball and fired. It whizzed clear over the street and was about to hit Sasuke in the head when he moved over a couple of feet to finish shoveling a pile off the sidewalk. The snowball whizzed and smashed onto the sidewalk near Sasuke's foot, who looked across the street and saw Naruto's bright orange coat leaking through every empty space of the dried up bush.

"Huh. Stupid moron doesn't know when to quit." Sasuke bent over, packed together a snowball and chucked it across the street. The ball whizzed and smacked the branches of the bush. Naruto stood up and stuck his tongue up at Sasuke. The war had begun.

Hinata sighed and looked out the window.

"It would be nice to get out a bit. Maybe I can play with Sakura-san." She walked to the closet and got dressed, and walked outside to see Neji and Tenten both panting.

"I won…" Tenten crawled over and laid on top of him.

"No…I did…" Neji pushed Tenten off and then lay there on top of her. They continued this pattern until Tenten, Hinata and Sakura heard Neji cough violently. The girls suddenly realized Neji had been out without a jacket. Tenten stood up and crossed her arms.  
"Neji, you're supposed to be the 'class genius'! How come you forgot your coat?" Tenten held her hand out and Neji grabbed it and stood up, brushing some ice off.

"How come you didn't remind me?" He smirked and then coughed. His nose was red and he was pale. Tenten laughed looking at him.

"You look like a snowman with a light bulb nose!" She giggled and helped him inside her house. Sakura and Hinata could hear Tenten saying something about hot cocoa and a fire.

They two girls just stood there, unsure of what to do, until an orange figure whizzed by, followed by a dark blue boy. The two girls followed.

Neji continued to cough. He was in Tenten's living room. It was a warm room, consisting of a couch, a warm rug, and a fireplace in front of the couch. Tenten returned with a warm wool blanket and draped it around him.

"I got you good Hyuga." She grinned. He continued to cough and wrapped the blanket around himself.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." She smiled and went into the kitchen.

Neji stared at the intricate designs of the carpet.

"What do I say to Tenten..?.."

He couldn't think of what to tell her about the valentine.

'I do have until White Day to think of what to say…'

White Day- A holiday in Japan that is one month after Valentine's Day. On this day the boys who were given valentines on Valentines Day have to tell the girl if they want to be the valentine, or if they don't. They also eat white things-white cakes, cookies, etc.

"Here you are!" Tenten pressed a mug of hot cocoa onto his lap. He looked down at it in curiosity and then looked up and smiled at Tenten.

"This isn't Tenten's famous hot chocolate?"

"Better believe it!" She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Tenten?" Neji asked quietly.

"Hm?" She looked up from her mug.

"Yes." Neji stared at the floor.

"Yes? Yes what?" She asked curiously.

"I'll be your valentine…" Neji said quietly. Tenten blushed madly. The two of them just sat there and finished their mugs of hot chocolate, chugging madly. After Tenten wiped the chocolate off her lips, she decided to start the fireplace.

"What are you doing that for?" Neji asked.

"Its cold genius." Tenten shivered and huddled around the brick fireplace. She stared at the crackling flames, the front of her body warming. Suddenly she felt a blanket being draped across her back. Neji sat next to her, sharing the blanket. Tenten smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He blushed and wrapped his arm around Tenten and brought her closer. Tenten snuggled under his arms and brought the blanket closer. Neji continued to stare at the dancing embers, sharing his warmth with Tenten's. They snuggled under the blanket and became extremely comfortable with each other's warmth. Tenten closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Neji's torso.

"Neji…I'm so happy…I just can't describe it…" She mumbled to herself. The Hyuga smiled and brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

"..Me too Tenten." He said quietly, before closing his eyes with Tenten.

"…me too…" These were the last two words Neji whispered before dozing off with Tenten.

The two sat together, enjoying their snow day. Not as friends, but as valentines.

* * *

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed it! And let me know if the suggestion worked. I have yet to try it. Okay, I gotta go, I didn't finish my homework and um its around 10 pm. Did I tell you guys how fun it is to play harvest moon? Well I-

Naruto: HEY! THIS IS WHY YOU DIDNT FINISH THE STORY WITH ME AND SASUKE! ISNT IT!

Author:...well yes...backs away slowly

Naruto: COME BACK HERE! I'LL-

Sakura: chucks an iceball at Naruto NARUTO YOU SHUT UP! STOP BOTHERING THE AUTHOR! SHES GONNA WRITEA CHAPTER WITH ME AND SASUKE! blinks eyelashes at author isn't that right?eyes are glowing red

Author: creeped out...well of course! of course Sakura...sweatdrop

Naruto and Sakura are fighting about whether it should be a Saku/Sasu chapter or a continuation of Snow Day

Author: hiding under a table Its up to you guys to pick! please leave it in your review! And I do not own Naruto!Kishimoto does!


	4. Snow Fight

Sasuke chucked the ice ball at the barren bush Naruto hid behind. The dry bush quivered from the blow but prevented ice from hitting Naruto. The orange clad class clown snickered and rolled up a bigger ice ball.

"This time I'll hit that stupid Sasuke…" Naruto took a deep breath and leaped out from the safety from his bush. He came charging at Sasuke, who just looked at him and dodged the ice ball that whizzed past, inches from his face.

"Is that the best you've got Uzumaki?" He smirked and quickly gathered 3 snowballs into his arms. He chased Naruto down the street, trying not to waste the 3 snowballs. Unfortunately, Sasuke had missed all 3 times and ended up chasing Naruto to the end of their street. Desperate, Naruto ran over to the street near theirs.

"TRY AND CATCH ME STUPID SASUKE!" Naruto screamed with confidence.

"Fool doesn't know who he's telling to catch up…" Sasuke took a breath, crouched and then with a single movement, sprung his legs and sped up, inching closer to the orange fool.

"Got you." Sasuke was right behind Naruto, and poked him in the back.

"Your slow in class and in running." Sasuke remarked. Naruto smiled devilishly and decided to sprint. Naruto's sprinting was at a god-like speed. Of course, running from sensei's rulers, angry Sakuras, and Akamaru (Kiba's dog) was enough to give Naruto the sprinting speed he needed to avoid Sasuke.

"HAHAHA!" Naruto swerved and headed up the steep street. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, the winter breeze slapping him in the face. His breath became harsh and he slowed down slightly, just enough to turn around and check on his rival. Sasuke was far enough for Naruto to find a hiding space. He looked to the left and dodged behind a bush, then crept from the bush on the front yard to the side of the house, then to the back of that house. Uzumaki Naruto had decided it was time to build the great Uzumaki fort.

"Now, where did that loser go…?" Sasuke looked around. He drew in the sharp cold air, which stung his throat. He paced slowly up the street, and then noticed footprints that led to the back of a house. He added 2 and 2, and figured out the moron was behind the bush.

"Naruto." Sasuke spat and crept slowly, following the footprints.

"Oh Boy! Sasuke won't know what hit him!" Naruto clasped his cold, rough hands together and laughed.

"Oh Sasuke won't know what hit him, because nothing will." Sasuke pushed Naruto's face into the snow pile he had just made.

"SASUKE I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto tackled Sasuke into the ice and pushed his face in.

"HAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed and laughed, enjoying his moment of triumph.

"NAARRUUTOO!" Sasuke lifted his head from the snow, only to reveal some yellow snow on his face. Akamaru had been here.

"Neji, let's get you inside…" Tenten helped the Hyuga into her house, closing the door firmly behind her. Sakura looked at Hinata and shrugged, just when two figures whizzed right by.

"NARUTO YOU PIECE OF CRAP, YOU ARE DEAD!" Sasuke kept on pelting chunks of ice he picked up off the ground. The orange jacket Naruto wore made an easy target, and Sasuke was hitting his mark every time.

"Ow! Ow! How the hell was I supposed to know that was Kiba's yard!" Naruto screamed angrily.

"I DON'T CARE! YOURE GOING DOWN!" Sasuke continued to scream.

Sakura and Hinata, out of pure curiosity, followed the two boys. Naruto, having been sick of running down the street and getting pelted, crossed the street and ran the opposite direction, near Sakura and Hinata.

"N-naruto..!" Hinata choked. Naruto hid behind Hinata, shaking with fear as Sasuke approached.

"Hinata save me!" Naruto grabbed her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Don't let Sasuke get me!" Naruto screamed in terror.

"Oh boy, what did you do NOW, Naruto?" Sakura demanded.

"…Sakura-san, you'd kill me if I told you…" Naruto shook with fear, while Hinata turned red and froze in her spot.

"He covered me with snow piss!" Sasuke screamed and then a large ice ball smacked the back of the spiky blond haired boy. Sakura turned red with rage.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" She rolled up an ice ball and smacked him straight in the face.

"Oww…that hurt Sakura chan…" Naruto lay on the ground rubbing his nose. Sasuke pressed his foot onto Naruto's chest.

"Na-ru-to!" He wiped some yellow snow off his face and rubbed it onto Naruto's face.

"SASUKE! AHH!" He squirmed around and then pushed Sasuke's foot off, sending Sasuke off balance. The black haired teen toppled onto Sakura, and the two landed onto a pile of snow. Sakura was underneath him, blushing madly.

"Sasuke?"

"Sorry, Sakura." He stood up and held out his hand to help up the blushing pink haired girl. She joyfully grabbed his hand as he pulled her up.

"OKAY SASUKE, ITS ON!" Naruto screamed and pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"Fine." Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes as Naruto ranted.

"ITS ME AND SAKURA CHAN AGAINST YOU AND HINATA!"

"NO WAY NARUTO!" Sakura screamed at him.

"FINE! ME AND HINATA AGAINST YOU AND SASUKE!" Naruto continued to scream in his over confident voice.

"YOU'RE ON NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, pelted the blonde haired boy, and ran down the street. Sasuke smirked and followed Sakura.

"What's the plan, miss?" He asked in a rather playful tone.

"Hit 'em with everything we got." Sakura grinned devilishly and ran behind a tree, preparing the snowballs. Sasuke leaned on the tree and smiled.

"Sounds good to me." He kneeled and helped Sakura with the snowballs

"OKAY HINATA! WE'RE GOING TO KICK SASUKE'S BUTT TODAY! TODAY IS THE DAY SASUKE WILL GO DOWN!" Naruto screamed in triumph and began making snowballs at a fast rate. Hinata smiled and blushed, admiring Naruto's stubborn attitude.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Author: Hello fellow readers! I apologize for not posting this chapter sooner...you see, I had some issues...writer's block, and well I was vacationing...- Hellsing is an awesome manga to read...I just love the gore..and Alucard-

Naruto: STOP RANTING ABOUT ANOTHER ANIME! YOU DIDN'T EVEN FINISH THIS CHAPTER YOU LAZY FOOL!

Author: ...WHY DON'T YOU TRY WRITING A FANFICTION HUH! beats Naruto visciously with a fan

Naruto: HEY-OW! QUIT IT! ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU ARE SO LAZY! RIGHT GUYS? looks at all the other characters

Shikamaru: She is rather troublesome...then again she IS a girl. --

Kiba: Akamaru barks I agree Akamaru, she slacks too much for her own good.

Author: In tears Well, I was going to write a chapter with you and Akamaru, and Shikamaru, I was gonna write one about you and Ino...but I guess I slack too much...

Shikamaru and Kiba: NARUTO SHUT UP ALREADY! stomps on Naruto

Author is in corner snickering devilishly Muahahaha! More vacation time! puts on a sombrero and dances away

Inner Sakura: PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Snow Fight II

(The author walks in)

"Greetings fellow readers, I am the author of-"

**Naruto:** YEAH YEAH! WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU SUCK!

**Kiba:** I agree with Naruto, you stink.

(Akamaru barks in agreement)

**Sasuke:** Downright lazy piece of crap.

**Neji:** Lowlife. Stop making excuses.

(Author starts getting pegged with garbage and crap (I don't blame you guys))

"I've had writer's block forever..ow...stop hitting me with garbage! This chapter is super long to make up for all my bad timing!"

(Audience stops throwing trash, the author (ME), bows and quickly runs)

* * *

_"OKAY HINATA! WE'RE GOING TO KICK SASUKE'S BUTT TODAY! TODAY IS THE DAY SASUKE WILL GO DOWN!" Naruto screamed in triumph and began making snowballs at a fast rate. Hinata smiled and blushed, admiring Naruto's stubborn attitude._

The cool wind whipped through the air, sending harsh chills throughout any bodies lingering outside. Sakura's nose was red from all the harsh wind and cold temperature, but it didn't stop her from building the ultimate snow fort.

"And then I'll put a snow bin here!" She enthusiastically packed a square-ish sort of compartment out of snow.

"Hey Sasuke, how many snowballs have you made?" She looked over at the black haired boy. He was working quietly, yet quickly, and a small pile of snowballs next to him had reflected his efforts.

"What on earth are you going to use mine for? Can't you make your own.." Sasuke never finished his sentence when he looked up to see that Sakura had finished an entire snow fort. (Its basically a big wall) The snow had been smoothed out, and it was in a slight arch(curved wall), with snowballs piled up on each end of the arch. Sakura stood in front of it and grinned, her striped pink scarf wavering in the wind.

"So…what do you think?" She laughed slightly. Sasuke continued to stare at it in awe, at a complete loss of words.

"Its…its.." He was about to say something when the back of his head was suddenly smacked violently with an ice ball.

"I GOT YOU AGAIN SASUKE! THE SCORE STANDS AT NARUTO: 1, SASUKE: ZILCH!" Naruto was standing a few feet behind him, laughing in triumph, while Hinata stood behind him, twiddling her fingers and smiling.

"What about before Naruto?" She asked quietly.

"THOSE DON'T COUNT! IT'S A WHOLE NEW BATTLE!" Naruto laughed and decided he would run off before Sasuke decided to beat the pulp out of him. Before the spiky-headed blonde got a chance to dash, a snowball pelted him straight in the face and he toppled over, on top of Hinata.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.

"What is it you piece of crap!" Sasuke snapped, after shaking some snow off his hair.

"NARUTO! THE WAR IS ON!"

Both boys turned their heads and stared at the screaming pink haired girl, pointing at Naruto. Sasuke smirked and Naruto started running quickly to their fort, across the street.

"Hinata..? HINATA?" Naruto panicked.

"Hinata…?" Sasuke looked down to see Hinata lying on the ground, unconscious from Naruto toppling onto her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Oh great." Shikamaru mumbled and stumbled up the stairs lazily.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING YOUR ROOM MESSY?" Mrs. Nara stood at the foot of the doorway to his room, holding a vacuum cleaner, slightly flustered. It was cleaning day.

"Mom, why do you have to vacuum my room? Why can't you vacuum dad's room, or yours?" Shikamaru implied, trying to dodge his cleaning duty.

"SHIKAMARU NARA! YOU ARE CLEANING UP THIS ROOM IF I HAVE TO LOCK YOU IN IT!" She roared at him and then walked downstairs to get more cleaning supplies.

"Damn women." He said quietly and knelt to the ground and began to pick up the shogi pieces scattered across the floor of his room.

(Shogi is Japanese chess if you didn't know)

"…futari tsutsumu kedo, sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to…" Ino sung to herself happily as she wrapped the purple scarf around her neck and headed out.

"Hm…do I want to bother Shikamaru…talk to Chouji…or…Sasuke!" Ino skipped down the sidewalk happily, trying to think of ways to greet Sasuke. She closed her eyes and twirled around, then bumped into a trashcan and almost fell, when a hand grabbed her at the last minute.

"You're so troublesome. Really, Ino, watch it." Shikamaru stood there, holding her hand and holding a trash bag in another hand. He pulled her up and she fell into him.

"Sorry Shika." She pulled away and then looked at the garbage bag in his hand.

"Cleaning day?" She asked curiously, smiling. Cleaning day was the day Mrs. Nara was the scariest woman alive.

"Uh huh.." Shikamaru groaned unhappily. A bottle of cleaner flew out from the door of the house and smacked him square in the head. He moaned and rubbed his head.

"The damn witch has got me cleaning on a snow day." He pushed the trash can Ino tripped over earlier upright, and set the garbage bag into it. Ino burst into laughter and bent over to pick up the bottle of cleaner that his mother smacked him in the head with.

"Here you go!" She giggled.

"Well, where are you headed?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Oh…well I'm heading over to Sasuke's neighborhood…"

"Mr. Perfect pants you mean?" Shikamaru grinned and then headed back to his house, to prevent further head injuries.

"Shut up Shika!" She turned red and then walked quickly past his house.

"Okay..bye bye Ino." Shikamaru said in a playful voice, and then walked back inside, only to be greeted with his screaming mother.

"That guy thinks he's so smart." Ino huffed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke panted heavily, and Sakura was lying on her back in the snow. Half their snow fort was demolished in 15 minutes. Hinata sat on the ground, coughing. Naruto was still standing and hopping around.

"COME ON YOU GUYS! MORE FIGHTS! BRING IT!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura screamed.

"Naruto you IDIOT, your fort is already destroyed, so shut your loud mouth!" Sasuke yelled.

"ITS NOT FAIR! HINATA WAS OUT COLD FOR 5 MINUTES! I HAD TO WATCH HER! REMATCH!" Naruto screamed.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura and Sasuke both pelted him with a barrage of snowballs, until Naruto became a snowman. Hinata laughed a little and stood up.

"Who wants hot chocolate?"She asked.

"ME HINATA!" Sakura leaped and ran towards the Hyuga home. Sasuke nodded and followed.

Hinata let them in, and closed the door.

"I WANT HOT CHOCOLATE!" Naruto screamed and broke free from the pile of snow that was on him. He looked around.

"Ha ha. Those losers ran away. Probably cause I was so good at snowball fighting. Now, for some ramen at home." Naruto laughed to himself smugly and walked on the icy sidewalk. Suddenly, he slipped and fell on his face, into a pile of Akamaru's...waste.

**END OF "SNOW FIGHT"**

* * *

**Author:** How did you guys enjoy it? I hope it wasn't too bad. It shouldn't be too bad since I've had months to think of this stuff. Oh, and when Ino was singing in Japanese, it was a line from "Ryuusei" (one of the closing songs in the japanese versions of Naruto) The line she sang meant, "It wraps the two people together, But each of them have a different shine". I'll give you time to think about how it relates to Ino. I hope this chapter was funny...really if you thought it was funny, let me know! 

**Naruto:** WHY DID I HAVE TO LAND IN DOG POO!  
(Sakura and Ino are snickering in the background)

**Sasuke:** Hey, I feel bad for your relative.

**Naruto:** What?

**Shikamaru:** Yeah, I can't believe you squished your relative with your face. Too bad for him, he was a better piece of shit than you.

(Sasuke and Shikamaru smirk, while Naruto pouts andhits the author on the head relentlessly)

**Author:** OW! runs around in circles REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. The Results

Author: (coughs) Okay. I have a little announcement for you peoples!

(points at the audience)

If you guys are going to ask me to read your stories, or help you post one…COULD YOU AT LEAST LEAVE SOME WAY FOR ME TO CONTACT YOU!

Shadow-Ninja-Fay, I CAN'T REACH YOU! You disabled the ability for others to pm you back! And I can't read your story…cause I don't see it.

Ahem. Thank you for your time. On with the fanfic.

* * *

"Good morning class. Before we begin, I'm handing back your tests. Most of them were pretty good, but we did have a couple of low grades here." 

Naruto slumped in his chair and laughed.

"Haha! Its definitely not me, because I studied!"

Sasuke smirked and held up his test, an 'A'.

"Oh really Naruto? Would you like to bet?"

Naruto turned around and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Hell yeah! I'll bet you uh…"

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out some change. He decided to bet on it anyways.

"I'll bet you 25 cents!" Naruto grinned.

"Fine. Its your loss." Sasuke shrugged.

"NO WAY! I'LL GET AN A! YOU JUST WATCH!" Naruto stood up on his desk and screamed at Sasuke.

"You mean like this?" Shikamaru smirked and held up his test. Naruto turned towards the smug Shikamaru and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"WHAAAAT! HOW'D YOU GET AN 'A +' !"

"Its called, the extra credit question at the bottom of the test." Shikamaru grinned. Naruto stood on his desk, tall and proud, awaiting his 'A +' as well.

"SIT DOWN NARUTO!" The teacher screamed and chucked a ruler straight at his face. The class clown tumbled to the floor, a trickle of blood coming down from his forehead. Hinata had the courtesy to drag the unconscious, yet slightly twitching boy to the nurse's office.

"Hey Ino…I'll bet that I beat you again." Sakura grinned devilishly and held up her 'A+'.

"Oh shut up you air head. I probably got the same grade." Ino was a bit nervous, since she only did a little bit of studying last night.

"Ino, I'd like to see you after class." The teacher placed Ino's test face down and walked back to the front of the room.

"All right class. Today we will begin factoring. It's much quicker than the quadratic formula…"

Tenten sighed as she stared at her test grade.

"I got a 'B' huh. This sucks." She stared at her test, resisting the urge to smack herself silly for making careless mistakes. Neji looked over to his left to see Tenten, who was obviously not paying attention…as usual.

"Hey Tenten, you might want to learn something today." Neji whispered and threw a small piece of paper at her head. She snapped out of her dazed trance and looked over to Neji.

"Make me." She grinned.

"That's not the point." Neji sighed and looked back at the teacher. ItsTenten's problem. He shouldn't have been staring at her in the first place.

Meanwhile, Chouji was trying to see if his test was edible.

"So...hungry..." He groaned and stared at the clock.

(The bell rings)

"HOORAH! LUNCH!" Tenten dashed out the door, only to get crammed in the doorway with Chouji.

"Gr…move your fat butt Chouji!" Tenten grunted. She pushed harder, but due to Chouji's bulk, she was stuck with him.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Chouji argued.

"You guys! Honestly." Sakura shook her head. Shino walked behind the two teenagers and kicked Chouji, quite hard in the buttocks.

Chouji flew through the doorway and smacked into the opposing wall. Tenten burst out, but only flew halfway across the hallway. Neji helped her up, while Chouji rubbed his head and ran to the lunchroom. He was screaming something along the lines of "eating being a war".

"That fat ass has to control his stomach." Sasuke said as they walked through the once crowded doorway. Everyone filed out except for Ino, who walked up to the teacher's desk.

"SHIKAMARU!" The teacher screamed his name before he left the room. The lazy boy walked over and stood silently, crossing his arms and wondering what was going on.

"Ino, this is the 3rd time you've failed the math test. I really don't want you to fail this class. Is it that you don't understand the material?" The teacher looked curiously at Ino.

"Well…I…yes. It is sort of difficult to follow Ma'am." Ino stared down at her feet. The teacher interlocked her fingers and placed her chin on top of them. She sighed and then looked over at Shikamaru. He was the only one in the class who completely understood every aspect of the math she had been teaching. Shikamaru was just too smart sometimes, maybe it was a gift? If so, here was Shikamaru's chance to put his brains to use.

"Shikamaru Nara. I am giving you an assignment." The teacher said sternly. Miss Yuhi did not screw around when it came to teaching.

"What assignment? I have an A+ average in this class at the least." Shikamaru scratched his head and yawned.

"I am asking you, of course not out of your best interests, but out of your patience and intelligence…"

Ino looked at the teacher curiously. She felt something bad coming on. The way Ms. Yuhi was wording this sounded quite bad…

"Shikamaru Nara, will you tutor Ino?"

"WHAT?" Ino and Shikamaru both screamed in unison.

END OF PART I

* * *

**Author:** Dun DUN DUNNNN! I end thee part. HEHEHEHEHE CLIFF HANGER! But look! I got another chapter done, and in the same month! Can I get a WOOT WOOT? Or a BANZAI! 

(cricket chirp)

Fine. We'll see who gets the last laugh.

**Audience:** WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THIS ISN'T FUNNY! THIS CHAPTER WAS STUPID!

**SasuSaku fans:** Wheres the Sakura Sasuke romance!

**NejiTen fans:** Where's the Neji Tenten romance! You call this crap a chapter!

(_The audience grabs weapons and viciously attacks the author_)

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GOMEENN!

(_Dies_)

**And as the author lay there, the reviewers must decide, TO LIVE? OR TO NOT LIVE?**


	7. The Results II

Well I didn't get many reviews. Not as many as I expected. I AM FAMOUS! I WANT MORE REVIEWS! BWAHAHAHAHAH!

(Gets smacked in the head with a fan)

**Naruto cast:** SHUT UP AND LET THEM READ THE STORY YOU EGO-MANIAC!

**Readers:** YEAH!

(Lies on the floor bleeding out of head)

Oh…and for those who dislike the Shikamaru x Ino pairing, just pretend Ino is Temari…or whoever you think Shikamaru should be paired with.

* * *

Shikamaru was in shock. How, how dare Miss Yuhi do this! This was some sort of conspiracy to make him go insane. He sighed. 

What should he say? Yes? No? He ran through the options in his head.

'If I say, "Yes", it means mental pain for me. Especially since its Ino.'

'If I say, "No", it means mental pain for Ino. She can barely get through this class without a migraine of some sort.' Shikamaru smiled at the thought of Ino screaming in fury and throwing around her textbooks in a rage. The Shikamaru frowned. The imaginary Ino suddenly...turned into his own mother.

"WAHHH!" Shikamaru tumbled over and face planted into the hard cold floor. Ino burst out laughing, while the teacher sat there and sighed.

'There is no hope, is there?' The teacher thought to herself.

-------------

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chouji grunted.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"WHY DON'T YOU!" Chouji screamed, small bits of food (Twinkies?) came flying out of his mouth. (Ew.)

"Why don't both of you be quiet?" Sasuke commented. Neji nodded his head.

"Why are you sitting here anyways, **Tenten**?" Neji asked. Tenten had plopped herself right between Chouji and Neji. Of course she didn't prefer the Chouji, but Neji canceled out the negative effect of sitting at the table.

"Just felt like it." She shrugged. Sasuke looked at Neji and gave a little wink. The Hyuga turned red and looked at Tenten, who was unpacking the food from her brown bag lunch.

The cafeteria doors burst open, and Hinata came in, followed by Naruto.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto wobbled back and forth on his crutch, then leaned on Hinata. She turned red.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"He seems more of a moron now." Neji commented.

"S-Sensei's ruler technique caused some sort of minor brain damage. Naruto will be slightly disoriented for the next week or s-so." Hinata helped Naruto sit at the guy's lunch table.

"I DON'T WANNA SIT NEXT TO SAS-…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence because his head smacked into the lunch table.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata cried softly.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's ear, lifting up the boy's head,to see ifNaruto was even conscious. He noticed the large "X" shaped bandage placed in the middle of his forehead, between the two sky blue eyes, which were currently closed.

"Hey…what are you staring at…idiot…" Naruto barely got the last words out before he fell asleep.

"What's with him?" Neji asked.

Hinata sighed, recalling the events that had happened in the nurse's office.

--------------------

"What did the teacher do now?" Nurse Shizune asked.

"W-Well…he got hit with a ruler."

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" Naruto screamed and tripped again. Shizune dropped the boy onto one of the beds and looked at the wound.

"Wow. I can't believe the ruler hit him there. What luck…I mean this is bad." Shizune nodded. Hinata looked down at Naruto. More trickles of blood were running down his face from the ruler.

"I still have no idea how that ruler could have caused so much damage." Shizune sighed and walked over to the medicine cabinet, retrieving some bandages.

"HEY…THAT'S MY RAMEN!" The blonde boy clawed at the air, as if something was there. Hinata stared at the delusional boy with worry.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL HIT YOU INTO THE NEXT WORLD!" Shizune shouted.

"WANNA BET OLD HAG?" Naruto turned his head and saw blurry images.

"NARUTO BE QUIET!"

"Hinata!" She barked.

"Yes!" Hinata ran over to the nurse.

"I need you to hold him down. Pin him down by his arms, so I can bandage up his wound." Hinata nodded. She did as she was told, and held him down.

"NOOO I DON'T WANT A SHOT IN THE BUTT! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Naruto squirmed. Shizune quickly and accurately cleaned the wound, covered it with gauze, and bandaged it up.

"Here Hinata, give him one of these." Shizune handed Hinata a bottle of pills, containing very strong sedatives.

"These should knock him out for a while. Keep a good eye on him." Shizune nodded.

Naruto sat up and scouted the room. Everything was…rainbow.

"N-Naruto." Hinata said softly, and handed him on of the pills. Naruto looked at it.

"I'M NOT EATING POOP!" Naruto screamed.

"SHUT UP AND EAT!" Shizune shoved it into his open mouth. Naruto started choking on it.

"WATER! WATER!" Naruto screamed and looked around. He saw a bottle in Hinata's hand. Water! Oh joy! He snatched it out of her hand and chugged it. This wasn't water…

"YOU IDIOT! THOSE ARE ALL THE PILLS! STOP-EATING-THEM!" Shizune pried his mouth open. It was too late. Most of them had gone down the hatch.

"THAT WASN'T WATER! WHAT KINDA STUPID NURSE ARE YOU?"

Hinata and Shizune looked in horror. He had swallowed…every…sedative.

-------------

"Oh. So that's what happened…AUGH!" Sasuke looked at the boy who was drooling all over his sandwich.

"Nice. Idiot!" Sasuke yanked Naruto's hair.

"NOW-I-CAN'T-EAT-IT!" Sasuke kept hitting Naruto, Hinata begging him to stop.

Neji and Tenten had found another table outside, much more peaceful.

"What's up Neji?" Tenten grinned. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and she was out there to enjoy it…with Neji.

"Not much really. What's with you anyways happy-happy-joy-joy?" Neji smiled. Smirk, not smile. He learned to truly smile when Tenten was around. They both sat next to each other, underneath the cool shade of the willow tree. Tenten leaned on his shoulder.

"Hey Hyuga, are you doin' anythin' later?" She asked.

"Not really. There's homework, but that shouldn't take long. Why? You wanna go somewhere?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded excitedly.

'This will be great! He'll love where I'm taking him!' Tenten thought to herself.

-------------

"Okay, so you subtract the 'x' from the right, and then you can.."

"Why did the teacher ask YOU to help me!"

"Shut up, I'm helping you all right? Isn't it bad enough I said 'yes'?" Shikamaru groaned. It was going to be a long day, and he had to spend it with Ino.

"Ugh…" Ino scribbled down her solution and looked at Shikamaru's face to see if her answer was right or wrong.

"No Ino! Look." Shikamaru placed his hand over Ino's and guided her hand, writing out the correct solution, while explaining the steps. Ino was turning red, Shikamaru was so close! And his hand was warm.

"Get it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh? Oh! Oh right.." Ino turned her attention away from the boy and looked at the paper, his hand still grasped around hers.

"Ino..you can get out of outer space now." Shikamaru said.

"Oh. I get it!" Ino nodded.

"Good." His hand released its grip from Ino's hand. Ino felt a bit strange. She sort of enjoyed the genius's touch. His rough warm hands wrapped around- wait, she wasn't supposed to fall for Shikamaru! It was supposed to be-

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed. She ran towards him.

"What is it this time Sakura?" He asked. His patience was wearing thin. Of course, if a pink haired girl trailed you all the time, you'd be quite irritated as well.

"There's a new kid…and he wants to fight you or something." Sakura leaned over and took in sharp breaths. She had just run from one end of the school to the other.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked. A battle sounded quite interesting, and it would soothe him.

"I don't know… something with an 'L'." Sakura grasped his arm and dragged him to the other end of the school.

"No. Way." Sasuke looked at the newcomer. He was dressed in a ridiculous green jumpsuit…and his eyebrows. They looked like large black caterpillars glued to his face.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! I'LL FIGHT YOU FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND OVER THERE!"

The boy stood with pride and confidence.

"GIRLFRIEND!" Both Sakura and Sasuke choked.

'That's so cool! He thinks Sasuke is my boyfriend!' Sakura thought to herself.

'Oh great, now he thinks I'm together with the pink-haired sissy.' Sasuke sighed. He coolly changed into his fighting stance.

"Bring it." Sasuke said calmly.

END OF PART II

* * *

HEHEHEHE You guys want more? I'll have you eating out my hands! BELIEVE IT! I WILL! 

(Trips and falls flat on face, Neji walks in holding a piece of paper.)

**Neji:** The author...got too scared to say this. SO I have to say it. --

Ahem. Dear readers, please excuse my stupidity. I didn't mean to make you wait so long for this story. Fair enough, I worked my brains out to think of a good story, and a great idea stumbledacross me. Anyways, would it be allright if I took 2 chapters to write a SasuxSaku feature? Then I'll plunge right back into my plotless story.

**Sakura:** OH BOY! I CAN'T WAIT!  
**Neji:**...I'm going. (He walks off stage, and Sakura follows, leaving the author lying on her face)

**Author:** Ow. ...Leave...reviews...please...-twitch-


	8. Chapter Preview

Author: Oh you lucky dogs! You get to havea juicy taste of my double feature story...Okay just joking.

Its from Sasuke's Point of View (POV)

And let me know if you love it, hate it. Then, from there I can continue it, or..KILL IT!

* * *

That new kid just kept throwing insults. Me? I was ready for whatever crap he was ready to throw at me.

And boy did I underestimate.

The caterpillar eyebrows kid, let's call him "caterpillar boy", since I didn't even know the guy's name. I just like fighting all right? Fighting will help me improve my skills so one day I can kick the crap out of Itachi, who claims that it'll never happen. Sure. I hate to sound like Naruto, but he'd better "BELIEVE IT".

Back to what was happening. This kid, he had the fastest reflexes, and he was able to counter everything, and I meant everything. It was annoying. Was he an exchange student? Who on earth was his teacher? Maybe I should switch teachers. After all, Kakashi was one of the tardiest karate teachers you could ever come across. It's **HIS** fault I have to sit with Sakura for 2 hours.

Sakura. Boy, what an annoying subject to discuss. She's had a mad crush on me since kindergarten. Word has it that she and Ino have been fighting over me too. Like I care. All I knew was that Sakura was so bubbly and nice to me, and then the next second she was pounding on Naruto. Sakura wouldn't be so bad, if she didn't beat up Naruto for offending me. It's like she's my little bodyguard or something. Not that I needed one, she just jumps in, without my word. Maybe it's my fault for being so quiet all the time.

I had a dream about her once. Naruto was leaning close to my face, and suddenly his hair grew, turned pink, and his facial features changed into Sakura's. The face kept closing in, until I woke up with shock. That was the day I woke up in the nurse's office.

How? It was that exchange kid. I beat him up, but he sent me to the nurse's office. Gee, guess who won.

Guess who was watching my every move as well. Yeah, you got it. Sakura. She just kept staring at me, with those worried emerald eyes. As if I was about to die or something.

"Sasuke? Sasuke are you awake?"

"I'm fine." I replied quietly. Maybe if I say very little, she'll stop talking.

"Oh okay." She stood up and left the nurse's office quietly.

What on earth? She'd usually start talking about what happened and then tell me I'm fine, and ask if she could walk with me to my class. Sakura was acting weird. But the weirdest thing was that I missed it.

I actually missed Sakura.

* * *

SO REVIEW! 


	9. Sakura's View

**Author's Note:** Hewo minna-san! How are all of you? o I just finished enjoying Fullmetal Alchemist #8. It was just lovely.

**Naruto:** DON'T GIVE US THAT SHIT LADY! YOU STOPPED WRITING FOR MONTHS! kicks

**Author:** DX WAAAAAAAHHH! OKAY OKAY! I'm sorry. So many things happened, my computer broke, I graduated from my school, and we have a new plasma screen TV which I get easily distracted watching. D And I've been glued to South Park for sometime...

**Neji:** Oh forget it, just let them in on the next story.

**Author:** Yes Neji sama...bows head

**Sakura's POV**

_Point Of View...duh.._

* * *

**Sasuke.**

The name brought chills to my spine. It was such a magical name, and I could care less what you think. It always sounded magical.

Sasuke was my inspiration.

He always was. Since kindergarten, I could always remember his sleek black hair, rugged and messy, yet it contrasted Sasuke's personality completely. All the other girls liked him as well, and Ino did too, she simply refused to tell me for the sake of our friendship.

It became a rivalry.

But not between me and Ino, between two other people.

Sasuke and I.

This must sound silly of course; it must have your mind jogging, "What on earth? I thought she liked Sasuke a whole lot! What would a rivalry be doing there?"

Well, I liked being competitive. It was the only thing that kept me up. Kindergarten before Ino was a nightmare. I was constantly beaten, constantly teased about everything. I had to find a way to make the kids respect me, to make them stop.

That's when I started my intense passion for studying. I had to! It was the only thing I felt confident doing. I wanted so badly to outsmart those kids, to make them regret the day they beat up Haruno Sakura.

Inner Sakura: CHHYAAAA! HELL YEAH! WE'LL KNOCK 'EM DOWN SAKURA STYLE!

And I did! I had worked and worked my fingers to the bone, looking at so many books, learning things that even the 1st graders couldn't comprehend. The teacher praised me and she always relied on me to help the others.

I was wrong of course. Wrong to assume that I would not be picked on anymore, since now I was picked on for being a nerd. That didn't stop me. I was on a hot streak! Even when the kids kicked me, I could feel something inside me burning, something they could never destroy, a hidden flame they could never extinguish.

It had all been uphill, until Sasuke came.

He was rather timid in class, yet he had so much to offer, regardless of his social skills. Sasuke was alone often, much like Naruto. If I didn't know any better, Sasuke and Naruto could have been great friends in kindergarten. The only difference was that Sasuke actually had brains.

It drove me insane! He eventually stole my place in the teacher's heart, answering questions before I could even raise my hand. Ooh, it angered me so.

Inner Sakura: HE HAS TO GO DOWN! CHYAA!

Study, study study. Beat him, beat Sasuke, out smart him, study study study, one two three. Harder! Work harder! All that could go through my mind.

But…but I couldn't.

I always ended up tying to him or losing to him by half a point. I guess he didn't notice, but it definitely got me steaming.

Inner Sakura: THAT SASUKE THINKS HE CAN KICK ME AROUND!

It continued through the school years, I'd watch him, try to understand what the heck his study patterns where, where he was getting all the information I lacked. Trying so hard to be like him, to eventually surpass him, like an apprentice one day defeating the teacher.

Then it happened.

On our first day of 3rd grade, our teacher assigned seats. I was right next to Sasuke. Everyday for the rest of the year. What a wonderful thing.

Inner Sakura: EWWW NO WAY!

But as much as I tried to resist it…I couldn't. The most terrible thing ever happened that year.

I fell in love with Sasuke.

* * *

_The author is sitting on a couch, drinking tea._

"Ahh, so what did you think my children? Hmm? Deliciously cheesy I presume? w Well anyways, review to let me know if you enjoyed the inner sakura. I didn't really want her in, but oh well, I was trying to stay away from the OutOfCharacter phase."

REVIEW!


	10. Time should stop

Konnichiwa minna-

_(Gets smacked in the temple with a dish)_

**Naruto:**YOU BAKA! WHERE WERE YOU!

**Audience:** YEAH!

Ehehe...Um...you see...I was busy.

Anyways, I have stopped the Sasuke x Sakura POVs. Those would get too off topic, and then the main story would be lost. If you'd like me to, please tell me in your review that you want th SasSaku POVs to be made into a story. I can do that.

NOW, ON WITH THE STORY! >D

* * *

Rolling green grass. Soft, gentle breezes, and the faint smell of lavender, floating in the evening air. The sun was setting, sending dazzling streaks of light upon the land. The final light show before the moon would rise.

It was one of those moments where you wanted time to just simply stop.

"So…?" She teased.  
"So what?" He replied curtly.

"What do you think!" She responded enthusiastically.

They were perched upon a tall green hill, overlooking a valley. The valley was sprinkled with varieties of trees, and they all revolved around the lake in the center. Rays of sunlight shone through the treetops, and danced upon the murky green water.

"Konoha's finest park!" The girl grinned excitedly and grabbed his hand, ignoring the blush that was creeping across his face.

The two ran down the hill, grass tickling their ankles, and the intoxicating smells of the flowers were inhaled heavily.

"YAAHOOOO!" She screamed and released his hand, tumbling the rest of the way down the hill.

"AAAH!" He panicked; unaware of the fact that she had done it on her own will.

The young teen raced down the hill, eventually gaining enough speed to pass the tumbling girl.

'Now I just have to catch her…' He pulled his thoughts together, spread open his arms, and prepared for their collision.

It didn't matter. He'd sacrifice some injuries if it meant that he could save her.

She was his life, the very reason he smiled. The very reason he could look out on a rainy day, and smile, knowing that she was probably dancing around in puddles somewhere.

They collided with a resounding thump, and he fell onto his back. She lay on top of him, laughing and trying to regain her balance.

"Thanks a bunch!" She smiled.

He was always there for her. Someone she could hold onto, and know for sure that he would never let go. Strong, hard working, and intelligent, these qualities made him who he was. But of course, these were only the benefits. Not the reason she loved him. She loved him because he was always there, a bandage for her broken heart, an aspirin for her scattered mind. That was why she loved…

"Neji." She smiled warmly and rested her head at the crook of his neck. His warm arms had wrapped around her, and she felt as if she were lying on top of the world's most comfortable bed. Best of all, it was her own personal bed, and it could not be made anywhere else in the world.

It was one of those moments where you wanted time to just simply stop.

* * *

What do you think? I got some constructive criticism, and I tried to improve. You guys think it improved?

I hope the NejixTen fans enjoyed it. And OOC doesn't matter much to me. So yeah.

REVIEW.


End file.
